


Lost In Transmission

by thatoboist



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Kissing, Love, Reader-Insert, Reunions, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, kylo needs to learn to communicate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 05:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20465930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatoboist/pseuds/thatoboist
Summary: Supreme Leader Kylo Ren hasn't sent out a transmission for nearly ten cycles, leaving his lover with anxiety over his whereabouts.





	Lost In Transmission

**Author's Note:**

> this is pretty self-indulgent. this is written in the third person, which is kind of odd for self-insert, but i hope it works nonetheless!

After ten long hours, the lieutenant finally stepped into her room again. For some reason, this shift had been extra tedious. It started with a mistake made during a diagnostics run and things started to fall apart from there. On top of that, this entire cycle had been absolute hell for her since she overheard someone whisper about no transmissions coming from Kylo Ren. It took all of her strength to not break down on the bridge in front of her crew, and most importantly, General Hux. It had been almost ten cycles since Kylo had kissed her goodbye and left for a mission that he couldn’t disclose to her. Of course, it hurt, but she knew that she’d only be endangering herself if she knew, and that was the last thing she needed right now.

She heaved a sigh and let her lips quiver, finally allowing her tears to fall and her sobs to fill her achingly empty room. Usually he’d be in her bed when she came back from a late shift, waiting for her to get ready for bed and fill the space in his arms. He would give her a kiss and pull her closer, helping her relax and fall asleep. 

She managed to pull herself together long enough to undress, shower, and get ready for bed. As soon as she collapsed onto her mattress, she began bawling again. That night, she cried until she was too worn out, and fell asleep, cold and alone.

The next morning, she awoke with bleary eyes to her alarm blaring. She groaned and reached over to turn it off, having to physically move. Exerting this much energy in the early morning was quite unusual for her since Kylo would turn it off with the Force, curse the alarm under his breath, and then kiss her head. She stretched, sat up, and forced herself to get moving for her shift. Even though her world had halted, everything else hadn’t.

As soon as she made it to the bridge, she was given a status update from the lieutenant she was relieving. Everything was normal, which was good; it made her life easier. Looking out at the stars and space, she couldn’t help but wonder where he was. Sometimes during her shift, he would stand a few feet away from her. If she wasn’t doing anything important, he would talk to her through the Force, asking her how her shift was, if Hux was bothering her--to which she always suppressed a chuckle, especially if she was mid-conversation with the general--and how he couldn’t wait to kiss her later. 

She tapped her foot as she thought about it all--all of the moments and memories. It wasn’t that she wasn’t used to him leaving; she had been for quite some time. This time was different; he had gone dark. No transmissions, no signals, no updates. Nothing. 

A few hours passed before there was a commotion to her left side. She marched over and one of her sergeants immediately stood.

“What is going on that’s causing you to act like utter fools on my bridge?” she snapped.

“Lieutenant Yazchek, we received a transmission from Supreme Leader Ren.”

Her heart stopped, but she maintained her composure. “Are you positive?”

He nodded. “Yes.”

She immediately sent an alert to General Hux, and he was next to her in nearly no time, his brow furrowed.

“Well? What does it say?” he asked, leaning forward.

The sergeant cleared his throat and read. “It says, ‘Completed. Coming back.’”

Hux leaned back, standing straight again, and she looked at him, hands behind her back to hide how much they were shaking. He breathed out his nose forcefully, then looked at her.

“I expect you will be meeting Supreme Leader Ren at the dock.” When she nodded, looked back at the sergeant. “Do you have a time?”

“Most likely 1400.”

“Let Lieutenant Yazchek know if any updates come in.” Hux said, turning on his heel and walking off.

She walked away too, her heart racing. She checked her watch, and it read 1202. This was going to be the longest two hours of her life.

The sergeant alerted her that there was an incoming ship at 1357, and she nodded, turning the bridge over to her captain. As soon as she was in the hallway off the bridge with nobody to watch her, she broke into a run, her mind racing and her heart pumping. The door to the dock seemed to understand her urgency and reject it by opening as slow as possible, and she cursed it under her breath, running inside as soon as it opened enough for her to squeeze through.

Her hair was falling out of her bun, her uniform rustled, her forehead sweaty. She was trying to catch her breath when the doors to the inside of the dock opened and revealed the ship Kylo had left in. It looked a little weathered, she noticed as it landed on the ground. 

The doors shut, and she took a step forward. There was a hiss, and then a ramp lowered from the ship. Then Kylo exited, helmet in one hand, saber in the other. 

As soon as she saw him, she felt tears cascade down her cheeks, and she ran to him. He dropped what was in his hands and caught her, picking her up and swinging her around. She laughed and cried, wrapping her her arms around his neck tighter than she ever had, refusing to let go even when he stopped spinning.

She finally let go and he set her down, putting one of his gloved hands on her cheek, the other resting on her waist. As he looked into her eyes, she felt every emotion possible, and she knew he did too. He bent down and she immediately met his lips in a passionate kiss.

“I missed you so much,” she whispered when she parted, her voice wavering.

“I missed you too.” he kissed her forehead and she leaned into his touch. “I didn’t mean to keep you waiting, my love.”

“I know. I just get scared. I worry too much.”

He chuckled. “I know you do. You don’t have to worry about me.”

“I will always worry about you. Now,” she backed out of his touch, straightened her uniform, fixed her hair, and cleared her throat. “I believe you and I have to have a meeting.”

He raised an eyebrow. “About what?”

“Everything you missed while you were gone, of course.” she winked at Kylo and he grinned, picking up his saber and helmet.

“After you then, Lieutenant Yazchek.”


End file.
